


Precious in the First

by KittenWolf29, MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Resurrection, Subtext of Brotherly Incest, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if AU! Itachi had been in a coma since he was twelve years old.  Before the Massacre. What if the canon! Itachi found himself waking up in a world very similar to his but with a few key differences and memories that differed from what he knew.  How would a Sasuke, who had grown up with a comatose older brother to take care of, react as his precious aniki essentially wakes up with a sadness and wisdom that couldn't be explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the works of being edited and reworked~!  
> I don't own Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto does.

As a twelve year old Sasuke Uchiha made his way home, he tried his hardest to ignore the angry glares, threatening looks and malicious taunts thrown his way. It had been this way for the past five years, ever since the coup d'etat made by the Uchihas' had failed.

Sasuke wasn't particularly sorry that the coup had failed, in fact he had no idea why his otou-san and his other clan members had thought that they would succeed in overthrowing the Sandaime, let alone why they had planned such a ridiculous undertaking in the first place, but Sasuke still remembered what it was like to feel like a part of the village hidden in the leaves instead of a distrusted traitor.

Many times over the years, Sasuke had wanted to rage and yell at the villagers that he wasn't the one who'd tried to overthrow the Sandaime Hokage and his council. However, his okaa-san would often remind him that getting angry and starting fights with their fellow villagers would be idiotic, especially since the Sandaime had been merciful enough to spare the lives of the none active participants of the coup d'etat as well as their children.

Sasuke knew that, but sometimes his temper would get away from him and he would start fights when he reached his boiling point, and he couldn't help it as the anger seemed to cloud his mind. Like it had earlier today when he'd fought that dirty, flea-infested mutt, Kiba Inuzuka. It had felt incredible to put the dog-wannabe in his place after the way he'd been mouthing off, but in the end he'd had to stay after with Iruka-sensei to serve detention, while that mutt had gotten off scot-free because he'd had a few broken bones! 'How is that fair? Iruka-sensei probably would've made me serve detention even if I was the one with broken bones.' Sasuke brooded to himself.

Sasuke relaxed a little when he made his way through the opening to the area set aside for the remaining Uchiha that had been left after Konoha had executed over half of them. 

All of the Uchiha knew that they were being observed. It was quite blatant now, where before it had at least been discreet enough to allow them to go about their daily lives without feeling watched every second of their lives.

As much as Sasuke didn't like his every breath being scrutinized by the Anbu, he knew that there was no stopping it until they had proven themselves completely loyal to Konoha… If they were ever given the chance that was. 

Finally home, Sasuke slid the door open and called out as he toed off his open-toed, blue sandles. “Haha, I'm home.” 

He didn't bother waiting for a reply, just made his way up the stairs to his room to drop off his satchel and hurried to the room at the end of the hall. 

Opening the door, Sasuke sat on the chair placed beside the bed that held his aniki, Itachi Uchiha. For the past five years, Itachi had been in a comatose state and his mom and Sasuke had been taking care of him. 

No one knew what had happened to Itachi, but just before the coup d'etat, he had been found unconscious and wounded. Apparently it had happened during a mission, and though they were never told the details as it had been an Anbu-ranked mission, they had all had the suspicion that someone had done this to him deliberately. That, actually, might have been half the reason why the Uchihas' had declared a revolt not long after. 

After the coup had failed, and many of the Uchiha had been executed, Mikoto had pleaded with the Sandaime Hokage to allow her to continue with Itachi's care. He'd recognized that as his mother, it was her right to support her son in whatever manner he required and had given her custody, instead of the placing him in the hospital as some on his council had wanted.

Even Sasuke, as angry as he was with the villagers, the Hokage, his classmates and even the Uchiha, was grateful to the Sandaime for allowing them to take care of Itachi. He couldn't imagine not seeing his nii-san every day, even if Itachi wasn't aware of him.

Sasuke had many cherished memories of his aniki and seeing him reminded him of a simpler time: When the Uchihas' weren't disgraced and hated, when his okaa-san wasn't a ghost of herself, when Itachi had been there for him in a way that nobody else had ever been or tried to be since. 

Sasuke knew that he would give literally anything, that included the rest of the Uchihas', his okaa-san and even his life, to feel his nii-san's arms around him one more time. 

And yet, he knew by now that it was pointless to hope that Itachi would wake up. He'd stopped when he turned ten and an Anbu had taken his okaa-san and himself to be questioned about a possible Uchiha uprising. It had probably been just a few paranoid villagers gossiping loud enough that they'd been overheard, but it hadn't stopped the Uchiha from being interrogated and that had been frightening.

Itachi never would've allowed them to be terrorized if he'd been awake, even if he would have complied with the anbu's wishes and that more than anything had dispelled the belief that his kind nii-san would awaken one day. 

Still, even though Sasuke knew that Itachi would never rouse, he made sure that he visited him every day. He loved just talking to his nii-san about everything, whether it involved something simple like schoolwork or something serious like the hatred the villagers directed at him. 

Sasuke felt that he could reveal anything to his nii-san and that he would understand… even if he was comatose. It was freeing in a way that he didn't feel in his day to day life. Sasuke often felt that he had to conceal his more vulnerable emotions from everyone around him, even his own okaa-san. Only Itachi, even in the state he was in, provided any solace to his anger and pain at being treated as a pariah by the rest of the village for something that was out of his control. 

(Besides Itachi, the only other person Sasuke was even willing to talk to civilly was Naruto Uzumaki. He was also treated as an outcast… though for no reason that Sasuke could see. Unless the village just hated orphans. As much as he hated to admit it, he and Naruto could be categorized as friends, though neither would ever willingly admit it. They preferred the term, rival. It had a better ring to it.) 

Anyways, Sasuke just talked as he did every day. “… and I know that Iruka-sensei was being deliberately unfair because I'm an Uchiha. Why else would he punish me and not that flea-bag!”

Before he could continue, Sasuke was interrupted by his okaa-san calling him down for dinner. “I'll come visit you later, nii-san.” Sasuke promised before making his way downstairs. 

As usual he and okaa-san had a quiet dinner. She didn't bother asking him how his day went and he didn't exert himself into starting an awkward, pointless conversation. It was better this way. 

He and his okaa-san had never been close even before the failed coup d'etat. Sasuke knew that wasn't normal but he didn't care. His most precious memories had always began and ended with his ani, so he saw no point in forming a weak link towards his okaa-san now.

With a bow of gratitude for the meal, Sasuke left to go to his room and start his academy homework. 'Soon, I'll be a genin and then I'll become a powerful shinobi! I'll show them why they shouldn't brand Sasuke Uchiha as a traitor to Konoha!' Sasuke thought vehemently to himself, but a quiet, almost secretive part considered. 'Maybe, someday, I'll find a way to waken nii-san.' Sasuke ignored this.

 

Two hours later found Sasuke, once again, making his way to his nii-san's room. Carefully opening the door so it didn't squeak, Sasuke didn't bother turning on the light. Sitting tentatively on the bed, Sasuke moved just enough onto the bed to cross his legs as he started talking again. 

“Do you know why I started a fight with Kiba? He said something about how Uchihas' have no loyalty and that we should be kicked out of the village or maybe even killed. I've heard it a lot of times, but… he's wrong and so are they and I… I just… just wanted them to stop blaming all the Uchihas' for what only some of them did. Tou-san was wrong and power-hungry and… and he had no honor. He lead most of us to our deaths and the rest of us to being despised by the entire village. Most of us can't even leave our district because the rest of the village will panic and then… than the anbu and the other shinobi will interrogate us again. They might even start taking people away… permanently, like they did a few years ago.” 

A long silence came over the room as Sasuke considered everything he had said and everything he wanted to say and everything he was still thinking.

“The whole lot of us in Konoha are a mess. There's the Uchihas' scared to step out of our district, the other clans who are angry that they have to prove their loyalty again and again because we made a bad name for all clans, the civilians who are afraid and don't entirely understand, the dumb kids who follow their parents' examples, the shinobi who don't trust us and the whole village afraid of the Akatsuki that's been attacking everyone everywhere. We need a strong leader but the Sandaime isn't cutting it. He's too old, too tired, I don't think he's making sound decisions… though I suppose I should be grateful for that since he spared those of us who didn't actively participate in the coup.” 

Sasuke went quiet again as he tried to figure out the uneasy feeling that just won't go away. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling it as he'd overheard other, more intuitive kids mentioning an almost nauseous feeling that had been growing more and more lately. 

“I think… something bad is going to happen to Konoha.” Sasuke whispered nervously. 

Suddenly feeling anxious, Sasuke reached over to clasp Itachi's hand. He didn't understand why he was so scared, but he knew that he was. Playing absentmindedly with his nii-san's long, elegant fingers, Sasuke tried to understand his own thoughts and feelings. Nothing made sense! Why was he feeling like this?!

Sighing in resignation, Sasuke just closed his eyes, worn out by his confusing emotions. “I don't understand what I'm trying to tell myself. That doesn't even make any sense! I wish you were awake, nii-san, I'm sure you could figure out what's going on.” 

With a sad smile, Sasuke opened his eyes and went to leave… before a memory crossed his mind. It was something that used to irritate him when he was younger, but now… now he missed Itachi poking his forehead. Leaning down, Sasuke gently poked his ani with his fore- and middle finger “I miss you, Itachi… but I'll also always love you, no matter what.”

One more glance at his 'sleeping' nii-san and Sasuke left the room, unaware that this would be one of the last 'peaceful' day he would experience in a long time.

 

Six months later……

 

As Sasuke Uchiha trudged home after a long day that finished with him being tested by some random chuunin or jonin, he found himself thinking about the sand shinobi he'd met. There had been something off about the red-haired one and he hadn't liked the look of the other two either. There was just something about them that rubbed him the wrong way. 

'The Chunin exams, huh? They should prove pretty interesting at least.' Sasuke mused pensively to himself. 

As always when he returned home, Sasuke went straight to Itachi's room. “Hey, nii-san. I have some things to tell you. Well, first the Chunin exams are starting soon and my team is entering. I really didn't expect Kakashi-sensei to consider us ready, let alone recommend us but it does make sense why he should; We've come a long way from when we first became genin. Naruto's still a dobe and Sakura is still annoying, but they are maturing. We've been on enough dangerous missions that we really had no choice since we wanted to stay alive.” 

Sasuke paused as he considered everything that he and his teammates had gone through. To say they'd had more than a few mishaps would be an understatement. While most of their missions had been D-ranked and C-ranked, sometimes they would find themselves on an unexpected A-ranked mission. Why they kept coming across such dangerous missions every now and than, no one knew but because of them he, Naruto and Sakura had matured in the ways of the Leaf shinobi.

With a shake of his head, Sasuke dislodged his thoughts of the past and continued talking. 

“Anyways, I came across two Sand shinobi bothering the dobe and his friends, so I decided to show them why they shouldn't mess with Leaf shinobi, but then a weird red-head showed up and I didn't even sense him! I don't know how he did that but I can tell he's strong and that makes me want to fight him. After that some chuunin or jonin tested me, which I, of course, passed, and now I can't wait for what for the Exams to start. I can tell you that I'm going to pass this exam and become a Chunin, nii-san. I will.” Sasuke swore to himself strongly. 

With a soft, whispered promise to visit him later, Sasuke gently squeezed Itachi's hand and made his way downstairs for dinner with his kaa-san. 

Later that night, as Sasuke shifted around in bed to find a comfortable position, he found himself wondering how Itachi had managed to pass the Chunin exams and if he would go through something similar to his brother. Finding himself liking that thought, Sasuke drifted off to sleep with the thought of his nii-san's smile and warm praise at his success at becoming a Chunin. 

The next morning, the day of the Chunin exams kick-starting, found Sasuke inside his nii-san's room saying his good-byes. 

“I don't know when I'll be back, nii-san, but I promise that I'll find a way to visit you before too long. I don't know what's going to be happening during the exams but no matter what, I'll be back. Maybe I'll even bring my teammates and sensei to drop by too. I love you, nii-san and the next time I'm here, I'll be a Chunin.” 

With a final look at Itachi, Sasuke made his way out the door to meet up with Naruto and Sakura so that they could begin the Chunin exams.

 

__(A few days later after the second exam and after the sealing of Orochimaru's curse mark, but before Kakashi takes Sasuke away for some one on one training.)__

 

As Sasuke waited for the preliminaries to be finished and the people to be chosen for the third and final round of the Chunin exams, he wondered if he should really bring Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi over to his house to meet his nii-san. It wasn't that he didn't trust his team, it was just that… he didn't want them to gawk over Itachi. Still, he wanted his nii-san to meet them… even though he was comatose and wouldn't be aware of meeting his friends and sensei.

He'd asked Kakashi to bring Naruto and Sakura to meet him so that he could talk to all of them about how to act around his comatose brother, he'd also made it very clear for Kakashi not to be late or he wasn't coming with them. 

Seeing Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi heading his way, Sasuke decided that Itachi would want to meet his teammates even if he was awake.

“Why'd you wanna meet us, teme?” Naruto asked, curiously.

“Shut up, dobe! I… wanted to invite you all to come over to my house. There's someone I want you to meet.” Sasuke asked, almost shyly.

Tired thought they were, this was the first time Sasuke seemed to want to spend time with them outside of missions and training, so Naruto and Sakura enthusiastically accepted. Kakashi, curious about what his student wanted them to see, accepted as well.

Sasuke quietly made his way to the Uchiha district with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi following beside him. He didn't know how the other Uchihas' would react to outsiders, especially since they weren't the usual jonin that patrolled the district. Nevertheless, Sasuke brought them to his house, ignoring the quiet whispers and subtle glances from those Uchiha who were outside. 

“I'm home, kaa-san.” he called out as he slipped out of his sandles and beckoned his team to follow him. He led them up the stairs, down the hallway and to the last door. 

Turning to face them before he opened his nii-san's door, Sasuke told them. 

“I'm going to show you my nii-san, Itachi. Be quiet, don't bounce on the bed, dobe, and save any questions you have for when we go downstairs.” he warned. 

Sasuke noiselessly lead them to his nii-san's bed and, sitting down next to him, he told them confidentially. 

“Nii-san's been in a coma for five years, almost six. We don't know what happened to him, but one day he was brought to us and he just wouldn't wake up. His name's Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.” 

Naruto thought that Sasuke's nii-san looked… lonely and sad, since he was stuck not being able to move or do anything. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Itachi had been like Sasuke before whatever had happened to him had happened, but he didn't ask, he'll wait until Sasuke says it's okay. Naruto was… moved that his rival would let him come to his home to meet his vulnerable nii-san.

Sakura thought that the boy on the bed looked like a beautiful doll. He had long black hair, with soft-looking and clear pale skin, his features were delicate and precise with long tear-troughs that just added to his ethereal beauty instead of distracting from it and his lithe limbs that were just visible from underneath the blankets. She was thrilled that Sasuke was trusting her with the secret of his nii-san!

As for Kakashi, well, as he gazed down at the boy he hadn't seen for over five years, he mourned for the talented, brilliant prodigy he remembered. He knew that Sasuke wasn't aware that he had known Itachi from before, and he thought it best not to mention it, but he would be lying to himself if he said that seeing Itachi again didn't bring back memories he'd pushed aside. He'd been such a depressed bastard at that time and hadn't protected Itachi as well as he should have. It didn't matter that the kid was anbu, he had also been a child.

Sasuke and the rest spent a few more quiet moments in the room, but soon left. Naruto was getting restless, Sakura seemed to be bursting with questions and Kakashi-sensei seemed… Sasuke didn't know, but there was definitely a difference than from before they entered to see Itachi.

With a last, loving glance aimed at his nii-san, Sasuke led the way to the kitchen. He knew his kaa-san would be outside, taking care of the laundry, and not intruding on her son's time with his teammates and sensei. When they reached the kitchen, it was empty except for some tea and snacks laid out on the table, just as Sasuke had assumed it would be.

Taking his normal seat, Sasuke silently gestured and said. “You might as well ask whatever is going through your minds, but I'll decide if I want to answer or not and if you don't like it than too bad; I'm not going to change my mind.”

Naruto started off with, “How come you never told us you had a brother?”

“You didn't ask.” Sasuke replied, deadpan.

His teammates shot him an 'are-you-kidding-look?, and Kakashi just seemed bored. Well, at least his non-covered eye looked bored.

“Was Itachi-san very much like you?” Sakura asked, wanting to know more about the nii-san of her beloved Sasuke. 

“No, nii-san was very different than I am. He was kind, gentle and the pride of the Uchiha. I don't think I ever saw him lose his temper either.” Sasuke answered with a barely concealed sense of longing. 

“What do you mean by the 'pride of the Uchiha?'” Sakura cut in before Kakashi could ask anything.

Sasuke was quiet for a long time as he thought back to when his clan was alive and his brother was awake. Itachi had been practically revered as the Clan's prodigy and everyone had been either in awe of him or proud to call him their future leader. Though, no doubt there had been jealous ones mixed up in that group somewhere. Not that a young Sasuke had noticed.

“Itachi… he was a prodigy in every sense of the word. Everything about being a shinobi came to him as easily as breathing, as did everything else… well, as far as I saw. I was somewhat biased when I was younger, however, there is no doubt that he was remarkable.” Sasuke informed them. 

“Ha! Sounds like your brother was better than you.” Naruto pointed out, clearing reveling at the thought. 

With a glower aimed at the dobe, Sasuke chose not to say anything and just shrugged. It's not like it wasn't true anyways.

However, Sakura was insulted. No one was better than her Sasuke, no one! Still, she knew better than to refute that in Sasuke's presence, since it was his own brother being praised… in a round about way. 

Before either Sakura or Naruto could ask anymore questions, Sasuke changed the subject to something that brought less painful memories. 

That night, he went into his nii-san's room and sat down at Itachi's side. “That was my team; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. While they get on my nerves more often than not… they're not a bad team to be on with. Kakashi-sensei is skilled, so I know I'll learn a lot from him, and that almost makes up for his always being late, telling us the most ridiculous stories about why he's late and reading that pervy book.” Sasuke told his brother.

Sasuke went quiet as he tried to understand the tangle of emotion coursing through him.

 “You know...” he started softly, hesitantly. “Letting my team catch sight of you… I don't know what I was even thinking. Their questions brought up a lot of… of memories about the past. It also brought up a lot of feelings… that I didn't realize I even had. I just… I just miss you and I know that, but… it's like… for the first time in a long time, I'm remembering the feeling instead of just… pushing it away.” 

Sasuke felt his eyes burn slightly as tears started welling up. Furious with himself, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, unwilling to let the lump in his throat become the sobs they wanted to. Gripping his pants tightly, Sasuke tried to control the shaking that his body started.

Unable to hold himself together anymore, Sasuke gave in to the pressure filling his chest. With a harsh, reluctant sob, Sasuke collapsed next to his comatose brother as he once again mourned his nii-san's eternal slumber. Sasuke yearned for Itachi's strong, warm arms. He desperately missed his brother's kind dark grey eyes, his soothing voice, his caring wisdom and his boundless love. 

Eventually, Sasuke stopped crying and just fell asleep where he laid without realizing it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no clue when the next chapter will be released! Sorry!

Everything was going to hell in a hand-basket. Sunagakure, who had been their ally, had turned against them and joined in with the Sound shinobi, and that traitor Orochimaru, who were now attempting to destroy Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage was taken hostage by Orochimaru and was stuck in a barrier created by his minions, the Sound and Sand shinobi had somehow gotten through the sensing barrier, their enemies outnumbered them 2 to 1 and Kakashi wanted them to go after the Suna genin he'd just fought.

Sasuke was more than ready to leave, but instead of following after Gaara and his team, he'd been about to head off to his house to check on Itachi. Kakashi had been aware of that and pulled him to the side. “I know you want to make sure your mother and brother are safe, but Konoha needs you to go after that Suna genin team. That redhead is important to them for some reason and we need to stop them before they do whatever they're planning to do.”

A cold, resolute look passing over his features, Sasuke just glared icily at his sensei.“No. I'm going to check to make sure that Itachi is safe first, only than will I follow the dobe and the others into pursuing that freaky redhead.” Sasuke stated, as if it was already a done deal.

Kakashi was privately astounded that Sasuke appeared solely concerned about his inert brother, and didn't seem to care about what happened to his mother. “Sasuke, I understand that you want to make sure your family is secure, but you have to focus on Konoha first. I promise you that they will be evacuated along with the other civilians.” Kakashi tried to comfort him.

“Really, even though he's an Uchiha and he's comatose, therefore of no real use to the village?” Sasuke asked, skeptically.

Kakashi once again noticed Sasuke's worry was solely for his brother, and was even more troubled by his subconscious exclusion of his mother. He also didn't know how to reassure the boy that their fellow Leaf shinobi would go out of their way to protect the Uchiha, as they were a part of the village, no matter how much they weren't liked at the moment. Especially when he had experienced nothing but distrust and hardships from them.

Kakashi decided to try with a final appeal, “What if I promised that I would personally see to it that your family was escorted to Hokage Rock, than would you go after Gaara and his teammates?”

A subtle glance at Sasuke's resolute face had Kakashi inwardly acknowledging that there would be no convincing his student to doing anything until he had made sure that his… brother was protected. Kakashi elected not to think about why Sasuke was so unconcerned for his mother, after all it could just be a belief in his mother's skill as a former jounin, and not anything more… alarming.

With a small, frazzled sigh, Kakashi granted permission but made it clear that Sasuke was to pursue the enemy once he was satisfied with his family's safety. Sasuke agreed easily, 'Of course he did, he was getting his way,' Kakashi found himself thinking morosely, and headed for his house… and Itachi.

While Sasuke was worried about his nii-san, he likewise knew that if there was one thing he and his okaa-san shared, it was their love for Itachi. He knew that Mikoto would do whatever it took to keep her eldest son safe, and he understood that his okaa-san had been a pretty skilled kunoichi in her time. Still, Sasuke was going to bring Itachi to Hokage Rock himself, just to make sure that he got the appropriate care he needed until this mess with the Sand and Sound were over. 

Arriving at home, Sasuke immediately made his way to Itachi's room, calling out for his okaa-san along the way. “We need to leave, okaa-san. The village is being evacuated and I'm here to make sure Itachi and you get there safely.”

Sasuke stripped off the heavy blankets that usually covered his nii-san year round, and enveloped him in smaller, but just as warm blankets, he put a pair of socks on his brother as well as sandles, and tied Itachi's normally long, loose hair into a ponytail so that it didn't get in the way.

Now remained the hard part; how to get his nii-san to Hokage Rock. Sasuke couldn't very well carry him as his brother had still grown even in his comatose state and was therefore taller than him, even if he was not very heavy what with the mostly liquid diet they had him on.

Before he could get frustrated, Mikoto came running into the room carrying a small pack of supplies, which she handed to Sasuke and moved to pick up her eldest son. “Are you sure you can carry him, okaa-san? While nii-san's not heavy, he is taller than both of us.” Sasuke asked, concerned that Mikoto might accidentally drop Itachi.

Shooting him an unimpressed look, Mikoto shifted her eldest son onto her back and adjusted him until she was certain that he wouldn't fall. She than instructed Sasuke to tear apart a sheet to tie around her and Itachi, which would help keep him on her back.

“I'm much stronger than I look, Sasuke-chan.” Mikoto pointed out redundantly.

With a “Hn”, Sasuke quietly helped her fashion a rope-like thing to put around her and Itachi. When they were finished, Sasuke and his mother, carrying Itachi, headed out. Sasuke kept an eye out for the enemy while they made their way to Hokage Rock. He would protect them with everything he had!

It was slow going because while Mikoto was definitely stronger than she looked, it was awkward walking around with a seventeen year old, unconscious boy on her back and they had to go through back-roads and side-streets that only a shinobi from Konoha would know of. Sasuke was tense because he knew it was only a matter of time before an enemy spotted them and he was determined to make sure that no one would hurt his nii-san.

Half way there, they stopped as Sasuke silently scouted ahead to make sure there weren't any Sound or Sand shinobi in the area. Activating his underdeveloped Sharingan, Sasuke looked around, trying to spot the slightest movement or genjutsu. Because he had his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to dodge out of the way as a large fuuma shuriken came flying his way.

“Well, well, would you look at who we caught? An Uchiha brat.” came a woman's voice. A kunoichi with blue eyes, long brown hair and a Sound headband and a shinobi with white hair, black eyes and also wearing a Sound headband dropped down in front of Sasuke.

“Now, aren't you adorable. I'd heard that the Uchiha were famous for their looks as well as their kekkei genkai, but who would of thought you were so… delicious looking.” The kunoichi said creepily.

Disgusted, Sasuke resisted the urge to shudder and settled for glaring at her instead, as he tried to assess out whether they knew about Itachi and his mother or not. They shouldn't be able to since his mother had no doubt suppressed her and Itachi's chakra as soon as the kunoichi had spoken, but was that fast enough to conceal them?

Sasuke hoped so, since if the Sound shinobi hadn't figured out about them, he could lure them away from from Itachi and his mother, who could than travel to Hokage Rock, hopefully without meeting anymore enemies.

That plan was dashed when the male shinobi called out. “While I applaud you in being so quick to suppress your chakra, I already know you're there. So you might as well come out… unless you want me to come in after you.”

Fear surging through him, Sasuke attacked both the Sound shinobi at once, hoping to give his okaa-san enough time to get away with his nii-san. Unfortunately for him, he was fighting two experienced shinobi who were more than capable of deflecting and distracting him, allowing one of them to go after his family.

Mikoto came running out of the ally as fast as she could, trying to shield her motionless eldest as much as she possibly could. With a muttered curse, Sasuke abandoned the kunoichi and shun-shinned in front of his okaa-san and nii-san defensively.

“Now, who are these two? Why is that teen on that woman's back? Are they also Uchiha? So many questions, so little time.” The kunoichi taunted in a sing-song voice.

“They look alike, so that woman might be this genin's mother and that makes her an Uchiha, but I'm not sure what to make of the teenager on her back.” the male deduced.

Forcing himself to ignore the panic rising in his chest, Sasuke tried to figure a way out of this situation. As he assessed the two Sound shinobi in front of him, Sasuke was about to make an offensive strike involving smoke bombs and flying kunai, when another voice came above them. Looking up, Sasuke almost cursed out loud as he met the light green eyes of the Sound shinobi on top of a house.

“Tatama, Hamu, don't get so distracted. The little genin was just about to attack you, which could have allowed them to escape and cost Orochimaru-sama the Uchiha he is so interested in acquiring. You are Sasuke Uchiha that our leader blessed, aren't you?” At the mention of the snake-like sannin, Sasuke gave the Sound shinobi a black look, and chose not to answer. “Ah, so you are. That's good. I believe it would be best for you to come with us, as Orochimaru-sama would be quite pleased to see you. Don't worry, your okaa-san and the other boy can come with us too. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased that we added more to his collections.” the pale green-eyed, blue-haired shinobi told them.

Furious, and scared, Sasuke snapped out. “I have no interest in joining that traitorous snake, Orochimaru! So, fuck off!”

“Tsk, tsk, that's not very nice, especially since Orochimaru-sama was so kind as to offer you power.” the man said mockingly.

Not bothering with any more words, Sasuke just attacked. He fought skillfully for a genin, but eventually he was overwhelmed and tied up with chakra rope. Mikoto hadn't moved in the slightest as she was experienced enough to realize that the shinobi who'd found them would be able to catch her even if she ran, so she didn't resist when they took Itachi off her back and tied her with chakra rope as well.

“Now, what do we do with this?” Tatama, the first male shinobi, asked as he prodded Itachi.

Outraged that someone who wasn't he, okaa-san or someone he approved of, would dare to touch his nii-san, Sasuke said, icily. “Get your unworthy hands off of my aniki.”

“Ho, ho. So this pretty doll is you onii-san, is he? What happened to him to cause this?” asked the kunoichi. Sasuke once again refused to answer that galling woman, instead he tried to position himself to sit near Itachi so that he might have a better chance of protecting him.

“It doesn't matter right now, the question we should be asking ourselves now, is how are we going to get them out of Konoha without the Leaf shinobi noticing. They're making a comeback, and it's getting harder to tell which way this battle will turn out.” the unnamed shinobi pondered.

“It would be easier to just bring the Uchiha that Orochimaru-sama is interested in, but this woman might cause trouble. As much as Orochimaru-sama would no doubt be delighted to have two more Uchiha, we might only be able to bring the brat. Maybe we should kill the other two?” he considered.

Sasuke stiffened in trepidation. He couldn't allow these swine to harm Itachi, he had to find a way to get them out of this mess. “You touch my nii-san, and I will kill you, your master and your entire village as well.” Sasuke pledged with an icy clarity that bespoke of an unbreakable will to gain vengeance.

The unnamed Sound shinobi stared long and hard at Sasuke. “Very well, we won't kill your nii-san. How about your okaa-san?” he posed, more to assess Sasuke's reaction than truly meaning it. He was unsettled when Sasuke just shrugged and said in an unruffled voice; “As long as you don't touch Itachi, I trust okaa-san doesn't mind.”

Miyuki, for that was the Sound shinobi's name, was perturbed to see that the boy was honestly unconcerned with the possible death of his mother as long as his nii-san was safe. Turning to look at the young Uchiha's mother, he expected to see shocked fear and sadness at being metaphorically thrown away, but was again taken aback by the calm resolve shining in her eyes.

'She knew he would say that, and what's more she accepts the sacrifice of herself as long as she could protect her eldest son.' he thought to himself. Becoming increasingly unnerved at the reactions of the two Uchiha in regards to the comatose one, Miyuki brought his eyes to the teenager that the two were so willing to do anything for.

'What is it about this teenager, who is incapable of helping himself let alone his family, that they are prepared to sacrifice for. I know family means a lot to some, but for a child to actually willfully offer up his own parent's life in exchange for his nii-san's is beyond what you would call family love. What is it about this teen?' he wondered.

Suddenly, there were the sound of weapons clashing everywhere as shinobi from the Leaf, Sand and Sound advanced into the area. A Leaf shinobi immediately caught sight of the three Uchiha captured by the Sound and swiftly went to aid them. Though Kosaku, for that was the Leaf shinobi's name, wasn't too fond of the Uchiha, they were his fellow Konoha citizens and he would assist them. As more and more Leaf shinobi came into the area, the Sound nin were pushed further and further away from the three Uchihas'.

Before anyone could cut off the chakra bonds, there was an abrupt explosion as the houses and shops around all of the fighting shinobi suddenly became rubble as a gigantic snake slithered before them. Sasuke groaned in pain as he found himself laying on top of his nii-san. Confused for a moment, his memories came rushing back as he recalled launching himself on top of his aniki to try to protect him.

Moving slightly, Sasuke was surprise to discern that his hands had somehow gotten free of the chakra rope. He carefully proceeded to move off of his nii-san. Looking Itachi over to determine whether he was injured or not, Sasuke was relieved to note that besides some debris and dirt on him, his nii-san seemed otherwise unhurt. With Itachi taken care of, Sasuke cautiously looked around him. Instantly, he noticed the rubble and wounded shinobi everywhere, as well as the giant snake that was fighting against a… toad, some distance from them. Yep, that was definitely a toad.

A weary sigh passing through his lips, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why all the powerful shinobi he'd met seemed either batshit insane, too different to be allowed among most other people or power-hungry. Would he become like that? Sasuke asked himself, uneasily. Shaking those useless thoughts from his mind, Sasuke stood up, while carefully brushing off debris from Itachi. He looked over to the side to discern whether his okaa-san was alive or not.

She looked back at him. Unexpectedly relieved, Sasuke gently helped her up, asking. “Are you okay, okaa-san?”

With a somewhat distant smile, Mikoto nodded and went to where Itachi was. Before she could reach him though, they were surrounded by Suna shinobi this time.

“What do we have here?” came a middle-aged man's voice. Groaning nearly inaudibly in frustration at being caught by the enemy again, Sasuke nevertheless prepared himself for a clash. Thankfully Itachi was mostly hidden by the debris, however Mikoto wasn't and so when the Sand shinobi attacked, they went after her as well as Sasuke.

Though it had been years since she'd fought, Mikoto used to be quite the skilled kunoichi, so she was able to hold her own when two Suna shinobi came after her. Relieved to see his mother capable of protecting herself and Itachi, Sasuke focused on the one in front of him. Throwing some makabishi down to possibly lead his opponent into wounding himself at a latter time, Sasuke made hand-signs and brought out his chidori, attacking him just as he had Gaara earlier.

Fighting this Suna shinobi was difficult since he had to be at least a chuunin, but Sasuke prevailed.

He was about to go to where Itachi was partially hidden by the debris, when Sasuke heard a woman's soft cry of pain. It was his okaa-san. Turning rapidly to face Mikoto and her foes, Sasuke was unsettled to see his mother splayed out on the ground, bleeding through her shoulder and stomach. Sasuke noticed that while one enemy was down for the count, the other one was the one that had injured his okaa-san. Immediately throwing a brace of shuriken at the enemy nin, Sasuke shun-shinned over to him and battled against him. It was difficult since this one seemed to be even stronger than the other one Sasuke had defeated.

Before he knew what was going on, Sasuke found himself bleeding from a stab wound through his left leg. Shocked by the unexpected pain, he fell to one knee. Grabbing his bleeding leg, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was able to move out of the way in time before he'd gotten skewered by an umbrella of needles. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the needles and found himself pinned. Quietly assessing his wounds, Sasuke was relieved to note that besides the hole in his leg, his other injuries were superficial.

“It is a shame to end the life of one so young and talented, but… well, I'll make it quick… for you and your family.” the man commiserated.

As the Sand nin walked toward him, bringing out a katana, Sasuke tried to move but was unpleasantly surprised to note that the needles must have been coated in fast-acting paralyzing toxin, as he couldn't move. Using his fierce, stubborn will, Sasuke used the rest of his strength to lunge for his brother, trying to maneuver his body to shield Itachi's defenseless form.

"I am sorry but my village needs our plan to succeed.” the middle-aged shinobi stated regretfully.

Sasuke didn't close his eyes, instead he called up all of the memories of his cherished aniki and, with a shaking hand, squeezed Itachi's fingers to convey his guilt and sorrow at being unable to protect him.

Not letting go of Itachi's hand, Sasuke stared straight into his and his family's killer's eyes, and waited for darkness to fall upon him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Before the stroke could fall, the man was falling to the ground, screaming as if he were on fire. Shocked, Sasuke could only watch as the shinobi's katana clattered to the earth, unable to make sense of what had just happened.

“If you would be so kind as to shift yourself off of my person, otouto, I would appreciate it.” Said a deep, melodious voice that came directly beneath Sasuke.

At hearing his nii-san's unexpected voice, Sasuke became stunned into unresponsiveness and couldn't answer; He didn't even try to move. Suddenly, two arms came around him and moved him carefully to the side of his aniki. The only thing Sasuke could do was watch with wide, disbelieving eyes as Itachi Uchiha, his comatose nii-san, sat up on his own.

Sasuke watched as Itachi peeled the blankets off of his legs and looked around the area. Eventually his brother turned his head and met Sasuke's incredulous, glistening black eyes with his own cool, darkly assessing arsenic grey ones.

“Nii-san?” Sasuke whispered, in an anguished, hopeful tone of voice.

Itachi perused Sasuke with a brief but intense look, almost as if he were examining him. When he finished, a microscopic, gentle smile forming on his lips, Itachi raised his hand and gently poked his otouto with two fingers to the forehead.

“Hello, otouto.” He greeted Sasuke simply for the first time in five years .

Silent tears of joy falling from his eyes, Sasuke wished desperately that he was able move at least a little so that he could clutch at Itachi and feel his nii-san's arms around him as well. Closing his briefly, as they were the only part of his body working, Sasuke began to gather his self-control, forcing himself to impartially analyze his brother as best he could to figure out if this was a trick or not.

While he knew this wasn't a genjutsu, as his Sharingan made him impervious to most jutsu of that type and it wasn't some clone or trick done by an enemy shinobi, Sasuke didn't understand how it was possible for Itachi to just awaken from his coma without any warning after five years of not a single movement… and to be honest he didn't particularly care either; His nii-san was finally awake and that was priceless to Sasuke which decided it for him to put away the questions for the moment.

Sasuke watched as Itachi's keen, arsenic colored grey eyes scanned the area around him once more, no doubt immediately picking out the dead, the injured, the unconscious and their mother as well as whatever was happening around them that couldn't be seen.

Slowly, but heavily, leaning forward, obviously having trouble moving after so long in repose, Itachi nevertheless positioned Sasuke on his side as he took a look over his otouto's leg.

“Did you or okaa-san remember to pack bandages?” Itachi asked, placidly. When Sasuke moved his eyes slightly to the bag of supplies, the Uchiha matriarch had packed, which had ended up beside them, Itachi rifled through it and unrolled the bandages he found in it. Without a word, Itachi started gently wrapping Sasuke's wound.

“This should keep until we reach a medical-nin. You should be mindful of your wound, otouto.” Itachi warned Sasuke kindly.

With a silent nod, Sasuke just kept staring at his nii-san, he couldn't seem to look away, almost as if he were scared that if he did than Itachi would fade back into his comatose state.

Itachi understood this and didn't bring attention to Sasuke's obvious concern, instead he just gently flicked his otouto's forehead once again in a reassuring manner, and slowly got up. Making his way in a plodding manner, Itachi reached Mikoto and started to care for her injuries as well.

He instantly realized that her stomach wound was the more serious one compared to her harm, though he didn't mention anything to Sasuke as he had no wish to worry him, whether he would admit to the feeling or not, and no doubt Mikoto already knew.

After that was taken care of, Itachi took a moment to breathe and gather what strength he had and moved to pick up Sasuke, who was still momentarily paralyzed because of the toxin that Sand shinobi had released into Sasuke body.

Startled out of his funk, Sasuke objected worriedly. “Nii-san, you can't carry me! You just woke up from your coma which means your body is recovering and isn't capable of much right now.”

Itachi got a brief, wry look in his eyes, almost as if to say that he was stronger than he looked, before it was gone in a flash. Sasuke wondered, as Itachi maneuvered his body onto his nii-san's back, if he had imagined that look.

When Sasuke was situated, Itachi went to help their okaa-san to stand, as he would become an anchor she could lean on in order to help her walk.

As they prowled through the chaos that was Konoha, Itachi led them covertly. He was able to sense when they had to stop and conceal themselves when fighting shinobi came across their path, as well as when it was safe for them to begin making their way to the evacuation site again. 

Using this method they were almost at Hokage Rock in less than an hour, though it had taken longer than any of them would have preferred, it allowed them to reach the evacuation site without encountering more enemy shinobi; Until now.

Two Sand shinobi came speeding toward them, throwing kunai and shuriken at them. That forced Itachi to steer them swiftly to the side, just barely missing the projectiles aiming for them.

Sasuke could tell that even that simple yet deft movement had tired out his nii-san, and no wonder considering he'd just awoken from a five year coma.

Mikoto decided to break free from Itachi's hands and dropped to the ground so that she wouldn't hinder her already exhausted son; There was nothing to be done about removing Sasuke from Itachi's back, there just wasn't enough time.

As swiftly as he could with his weakened body, Itachi reached into the pouch on his otouto's hip and grabbed two kunai each. If this was going to work, Itachi was going to have to be precise and deadly.  
With a twist of his wrist, Itachi rapidly threw the kunai straight into the two shinobis' jugular with perfect accuracy. 

Amazed, Sasuke watched as the two enemy shinobi died before they could literally draw their next breath. 'Nii-san is still so skilled? Even after being bed-bound for five years? He really is a peerless prodigy.' Sasuke thought to himself, feeling pride, awe and dismay towards his aniki; exactly as he had five years ago when he'd wanted to match his talented nii-san.

Itachi went toward Mikoto and helped her on her feet, once again acting as an anchor so that she could lean on him as they walked the rest of the short distance to Hokage Rock.

Thankfully there were shinobi guarding the evacuated citizens and such in Hokage Rock, so that they would be able to silence their enemies before they could breach it; When the three Uchiha stumbled in sight of those shinobi, they came to help them.

When they were finally inside, only than did Itachi relax his guard… at least a little. Two medical-nin came running up to the three wounded and weakened Uchiha and took Mikoto first to lay on a stretcher as she was visibly the most grievously injured. 

Another medical-nin met up with the two brothers and guided them to an opened stretcher; There were many injured or sick people around them, so it looked like there weren't many places they could get checked out at.

Itachi allowed the male medical-nin to help him get Sasuke down from his back, carefully placing him down on the stretcher. As he started to check Sasuke out, Itachi informed him precisely.

“An enemy temporarily incapacitated my foolish otouto with a fast-acting toxin, however he has no other symptoms besides his incapability to move. His thigh, however, is wounded and though it appears not to be too extensive, I believe it needs to be cleaned out and stitched.”

The medical-nin continued to calmly look over Sasuke without comment as he took note of what Itachi had reported regarding Sasuke's physical state. After identifying the toxin used to paralyze Sasuke using chakra, it was a simple matter to check the leg wound and stitch it up before re-bandaging it. When finished, he turned towards Itachi, thoroughly going over him as well; It took no more than a few minutes. He swiveled to face Sasuke first and told him.

“Well, as your aniki had said you are momentarily unable to move, but you don't need to worry as this particular drug will pass through your body within the next hour or so, as it was designed to still unruly patients who were criminals. As for your leg, it only needed three stitches but you should stay off of it until it is fully healed. Otherwise you'll be fine besides a slight headache caused by the drug.”

Facing Itachi next, the medical-nin's face became stern and grim than it had been before as he talked.

“You, on the other hand, have taxed your weakened muscles which could cause serious damage in the future if you're not careful. I don't know what has happened to you, but it looks like you have been bed-bound for at least a few years and the sudden fighting you've no doubt done has harmed you. I know it probably couldn't be helped, still I recommend a lot of rest, a hot bath to release some of the tension in your overworked muscles when you are able to and stretching out your joints and muscles, until than you're just going to have to not move.” With that, the medical-nin left to most certainly go check on his other patients. 

Sasuke was tempted to tell the guy off for being so confrontational towards Itachi, but decided against it as another shinobi came walking up to them.

“Your names, please, and status.” She commanded frankly.

With a scowl, Sasuke reluctantly answered as he knew better than to disrupt an experienced shinobi in this uncertain, strained situation the unexpected attack against their village had caused.

“Sasuke Uchiha, genin. Under the jounin, Kakashi Hatake.”

“Oh, really? Than shouldn't you be with the rest of your team?” The kunoichi asked, surprised.

“Kakashi-sensei gave me permission to bring my family to Hokage Rock.” Sasuke informed her neutrally.

Obviously mistrustful as to why an expert jounin would allow such in a crisis when they needed every able bodied shinobi to help push back their enemies, the kunoichi asked in a tone that revealed her disbelief.

“And why would he give you a free pass to safeguard your family when every other shinobi has to make do with the hope that their families would make it to the evacuation site?”

A belligerent glare forming on his face, Sasuke snapped out angrily.

“Because we are Uchiha and Kakashi-sensei knew that I don't believe for a second that you'll go out of your ways to help us! If I'd gone into battle with that mind-set, it might have gotten me killed, so he thought that me going in order to bring my family here would be the lesser of two evils.”

Visibly insulted, the kunoichi demanded, upset.

“You think we would leave our fellow Konoha citizens in danger?!” 

Sasuke didn't answer, he had already made it more than clear what he thought of his fellow shinobi.

Nonplussed, the kunoichi just gazed at this young genin that didn't even trust his village. Before she could say anything harsh, Itachi stepped in.

“Forgive, Sasuke, he trust very few. However, otouto, there is no cause for such distrust. Every shinobi in Konoha would lay down their lives for this village and that includes every citizen whether they are well-liked by said village or not.” Itachi gently debunked Sasuke, a strong belief directed toward his fellow Konoha shinobi in his voice.

Every shinobi that was within listening distance, straightened up at those words and the faith complacent in them; A sense of comradery filling all of them. The kunoichi smiled reassuringly down at Sasuke, her anger gone and said confidently; 

“That's right. We will fight for and protect everyone in our village, no matter what.”

Sasuke knew better than to continue on with his overt displays of distrust, as even he could tell that the atmosphere around him had lightened and renewed itself at his nii-san's words. The shinobi were moved by Itachi's words and were more determined than ever to prove them right. So with a nod of assent, Sasuke stayed quiet beside his nii-san.

Twenty minutes later found Sasuke and Itachi moved further back into Hokage Rock where a good portion of the village's people were and placed on futons that were spread all along the ground. 

Exhausted, Sasuke fell asleep after reassuring himself that his nii-san was right beside him. 

After tenderly making sure his otouto was comfortably asleep, Itachi leaned back onto the futon and closed his eyes, sinking into his thoughts, though he was still aware and alert to everything going on around him. 'I wonder whether I made the right choice, when I agreed to come to this world? I remember bidding Sasuke good-bye after the Reanimation jutsu was dissolved, after that… I met with the Sage of the Six Paths. Hmm, what a wily one, Hagoromo-sama is.' Itachi thought to himself with a feeling of wry amusement as he recalled what happened after he had met with the legendary 'god-like' Sage and what they had discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Cliffhanger-ish thing, sorry about that. Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

Itachi's past recollection;****

Looking around, Itachi thoughtfully considered how he had come to be here, why he was in such a dank place and if it had anything to do with his accumulated sins.

“I brought you here so that I might discuss something of great importance with you. Although I admit… I also wished to meet the one descended from my eldest son who was born with the rare ability of wisdom and peace. You are a rare find in the world, all the moreso because of your Uchiha blood which is stained in hatred.” An ancient, enlightened voice told him as an old man with horns, grey hair and Rinnegan eyes suddenly appeared in front of Itachi.

Remaining visibly unaffected by the unexpected appearance of the old man, Itachi serenely surveyed him. 

Hagoromo suppressed the amused chuckle that wanted to come out. As he had expected from his observations of this unusual young man, Itachi Uchiha handled every situation with a patience and astuteness that belied his age.

“I have two propositions for you. After you have listened to what I have to say, I will ask you my two questions; It is up to you whether or not to accept anything I have to offer. Do you understand, Itachi Uchiha?” The Sage of the Six Paths wanted to know.

With a silent nod of assent, Itachi patiently waited for the Sage of the Six Paths to start speaking.

“There are many different worlds connected to this one, just as this one is connected to them. For the most part none from these worlds are aware of the existence of the other worlds living beside them… however there are always exceptions as there are those who wish to see more than what is around them. These worlds continue on their own paths in a disjointed harmony with the others, however from time to time someone stumbles across a way to traverse to another world.” Hagoromo explained.

The Sage stopped as he took a contemplative moment to observe how Itachi was reacting to what he was informing him of and if the clever young man understood where he was going with his account, though due to the exceptional control he had over even the most minuscule of motions of his body, it was difficult to read Itachi Uchiha, even for Hagoromo's experienced eyes. Still, Hagoromo found that it was entertaining to try, it had been such a long time since a human had managed to personally surprise and interest him to the extent as this one had.

“The ones that find these bisected paths are usually given a choice by a guardian watching over the secret pathways to different worlds on whether they wish to leave the world they know and live in the other one or to stay in their original world and forget what they had found out; Some choose to go and some choose to stay.” Hagoromo continued briefly before he went silent again as he wished to study how the young Uchiha prodigy would react to his words.

Itachi was still as he quietly reflected on everything he had heard. “Do the ones who stay regret their decision? Do the ones who go?” Itachi asked, pensively.

A small, pleased smile grew on Hagoromo's face as he considered the wise, thoughtful young man standing impassively before him. 'What an insightful question.' He mused to himself in a feeling of unexpected merriment. He found himself liking this child more and more.

“That, of course, depends on the individuals themselves. Though, yes, some grew to regret what they had sought or what they had chosen to give up; Even a few of the ones who chose to forget and remain in their original world, felt as if they had missed out on something of great significance. However, I wish to assure you that there are those who have gained both happiness and a sense of fulfillment with their decision as well. As I have said, it depends on the individuals themselves and the choices they make. Just as what I am going to ask of you, depends on whatever you decide.”

Itachi already knew what the first question the Sage of the Six Paths was going to ask him, though he had no idea why the legendary Sage would ask such a thing of him and why he believed that he, Itachi Uchiha, would consent to agree.

Hagoromo's formerly genial demeanor suddenly seemed to change right before Itachi's eyes as he grew to be solemn instead. 

“You've no doubt concluded which one of the questions I wish to ask is; to go to another world almost exactly comparable to your own.” Hagoromo offered earnestly.

“For what reason would I allow myself to be transported to another world, no matter how similar to my own? Not only am I dead, I also have no inclination to leave the world I am from even if I were still alive.” Itachi's detached, flat voice coolly informed him.

Hagoromo suddenly seemed to become immensely weary as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulder and had had it for a very long time, this caused him to look every inch of his millennial-old existence.

“Yes, you are currently dead, however I wish to give you, who has sacrificed himself and everything he loves and believes in, in order to safeguard his village and otouto, a second chance at life.'

“Why?” Itachi asked blankly, since as far as Itachi was concerned he had done nothing to deserve such a chance.

Hagoromo's eyes became both kind and melancholy as they looked at Itachi, though why they had such a look directed at him, Itachi could not fathom.

“Though you have my eldest son's blood flowing through your veins, you have been one of the rare few of his line to overcome it's cycle of hatred. Indeed, from what I have seen, Indra's blood has had no hold over you and learning that was a wondrous surprise, and it gives me great hope that the hatred in his blood might be cleansed someday. Also as I have watched over you from time to time, I have come to believe that there is much you could teach not just your otouto, but the rest of your village as well.” Hagoromo told him truthfully, however there was a glint of heartache in those wise, ancient eyes.

Itachi considered this and responded with an unforgiving conviction that was directed towards himself that was just heartbreaking to hear, most especially from one so young and so selfless. 

“What I gave up, I did so of my own choosing and reasons. Furthermore, it should not matter if I am one of Indra's descendants. I am merely myself; no more, no less. In fact I have done many cruel and horrible things in my life, and that should indicate more than anything that I indeed have your eldest son's blood running through my veins and that I am in no way different from those who share the same blood… except for my otouto of course, as he is untainted even as he is currently engulfed in hatred; I know it will pass and he will be his caring and generous self again.”

Hagoromo studied Itachi for a long moment, looking for the slightest doubt or falsehood but there was none. “You are very different from your brethren; You need not accept it yet, however it is quite clear to those who will look. I offer you this chance because I believe that you deserve one. This world I wish to send you to is very similar to yours, however there are key differences that may allow things to worsen than in your original world if they are not changed. My second proposition is this; to help me give this other world the same chances as yours to fight against the coming darkness.”

Itachi went completely still as he pondered what the ancient Sage's ominous words meant. Before the Edo Tensei had dissolved, Itachi had been well aware that the Fourth Great Shinobi War was going on, but he also knew that he could leave it in the hands of his capable otouto and the relentless jinchuuriki, Naruto and that they would find a way to save the world and bring peace… at least for a time, maybe even a long enough time to last the rest of their lives. At least that was Itachi's most heartfelt wish, for Sasuke to live the rest of his life in peace and happiness.

All of that flashed through Itachi's mind in a millisecond as he mildly observed the great Sage before him, trying to figure out what he truly thought Itachi could accomplish as he is and what he wanted from Itachi.

“What has changed in this other world that would allow darkness to so easily engulf it when in comparison to the one I came from?” Itachi asked, quietly analyzing everything that he had been told and that might be said.

Hagoromo could see this and chose his words with great care. 

“For one thing, your other self never massacred the Uchihas', which has dual advantages and disadvantages. It has the positive effect of the you in this other world not being branded a murderer to protect his village from civil war and are therefore able to help Konohagakure in other ways though I fear that your other self is in a comatose state at the moment; still, your otouto has not gone down the path of hatred… at least not yet and he may not if you were to guide him.” What Hagoromo told him was the undeniable truth, but he has also told him this good part first in the hope to sway Itachi into agreeing to go.

Hagoromo went quiet so as to allow Itachi a moment to digest what he had said before he began speaking again after he made sure he had Itachi's attention once more.

“However, there is a negative aspect of this as well; Konohagakure is in a delicate condition right now because your Clan in that world attempted the coup d'etat which allowed outside interference to further weaken your village's standing. Because of this there are many distrusted Uchiha and though they failed to seize power, there are still enough Uchiha left to cause trouble if they decided to join an enemy that roused them. And there are many enemies after your village, though there are only a few that are capable overthrowing it, even some you have met in your previous life.” 

Hagoromo paused because while he couldn't visibly see Itachi's inner struggle, he could sense that Itachi was fighting to remain unaffected by what he had heard. After a minute, Itachi looked Hagoromo straight in the eye as a silent request to go on.

“I am sorry to say that your other self is not in a position to help Konohagakure as his spirit has gone on to the afterlife and only his body remains. And, yes, it is my doing that has allowed his physical form to remain intact. Anyways, I believe that the other you chose this path because he believed that Sasuke was the one to guide their Clan out of hatred and he might become a hindrance to that goal if he were there, however Sasuke is still just a child and he has hatred growing and festering within him that is directed at his village and it's people. I believe with you to guide him, you both might chaperone a new era for the Uchiha.” Hagoromo finished intently.

Itachi momentarily closed his eyes as he took a moment to absorb and understand everything he was being told with a composure he forced himself to feel. After he had analyzed everything, Itachi mentally went over his options so that he might figure out what to do with the situation he found himself in. Withholding a drawn out sigh, Itachi could see clearly what he would have to do; It seemed that he might not have a choice, however he had two questions that he wished to ask that would decide whether he would through with what he could see he had to do or not.

Opening his eyes, Itachi gazed at the Sage of the Six Paths with an intense but unreadable gaze. 

“What of my otouto in my world?” He asked simply, as the Sage should already know the numerous questions that was being asked in that one inquiry. 

“Ah. Though you are no doubt already aware of it, your words and actions have lessened Sasuke Uchiha's hatred and allowed reason to take it's place. If he continues to follow that path, he will be able join with Naruto Uzumaki and his former comrades in the war and fight alongside them. Those two should be able to defeat the enemy together. If so, I daresay that your otouto will eventually be able to find peace and lead a long, content life. I also believe that because of the unification of the five great shinobi nations during this war, there will be peace for a long time to come.” Hagoromo predicted with hope.

Hagoromo had a silent struggle with himself on whether he should reveal what he suspected or not but eventually he decided that Itachi deserved to know this somewhat sad fact. 

“Even if such good things do come to pass, Sasuke will never be complete. Not without you. I am sorry, Itachi.” He said, sorrowfully.

At these words, Itachi felt an unidentifiable ache pass over his heart. He wanted Sasuke to walk away from the Uchiha Clan's path of hatred and he firmly believed that with Naruto's help that it was possible, he wished with his entire being for Sasuke to find happiness after the war that he had faith in would be ended in Five Great Shinobi Nations' victory, but Itachi already knew that Sasuke would always mourn for him and their clan, because as much as he wished that Sasuke could fully heal, he knew that the massacre and his death had left a scar upon Sasuke heart that would never fully fade.

Itachi silently accepted this somewhat unhappy fact and went on with his second question.

“What is happening with the Sasuke in this world you wish me to go to?” Itachi wanted to know.

“You… wish to know about that Sasuke as well?” Hagoromo asked, surprised at the second question, though he had expected the first.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Itachi's face was still impassive and unreadable as he questioned.

“Should I not? He will become my otouto as well when I wake in the other world.” 

“You see that other Sasuke as your otouto as well already?” Hagoromo asked intently. He was astonished as most would take some time to accept the connection between the two counterparts of those they had known in their original worlds.

A faint glimmer of surprise passed over Itachi's eyes as though he had heard something unexpected.

“Of course. This Sasuke shall become my otouto as well when I awake in that world, as he is Sasuke.” Itachi told him with a touch of barely noticeable sarcasm in his voice.

Hagoromo gazed at this unprecedented young man. One certainly could not grasp such a person as Itachi Uchiha, at least not completely, Hagoromo mused to himself.

The Sage and Itachi observed each other for a long moment, until Hagoromo decided to break the stalemate with…

“I am delighted that you are going to allow yourself a second chance.” He said with a contented smile.

Itachi stared blankly at the Sage. He didn't agree to give himself a second chance, he agreed because he wanted to help and guide Sasuke and aid Konoha… even if that meant going to another world.

“Shall we get on with placing me in my other self's body, than?” Itachi asked, bluntly. He had not wish to dawdle when there are things to do.

Of course Hagoromo already knew that if Itachi was ever going to agree, than he would do so for someone else's sake not his own, but he trusted that Itachi would somehow gain a life that wasn't all about selflessly giving to everyone else and ignoring and putting aside his own wants and needs. Sasuke, at least, would no doubt make sure that Itachi did things for himself.

Drawing himself out of his thoughts, Hagoromo struck his staff to the ground and Itachi immediately started glowing a silver light. 

“I will place you there now, but first I want you to grasp both of my hands. I wish to give you something that will help in the future.” Hagoromo told Itachi simply as he raised both of his palms.

Following suit, Itachi glided towards the Sage and placed his palms an inch from Hagoromo's. With a small, fond smile, Hagoromo pressed his palms against Itachi's and there was a small flash of light between them before he withdrew his hands. 

“What I have given you is not for yourself, but for two others. You will decide when it is the right time to give it to them and you will know how to do so. Do not fear it will cause neither them harm to have it nor yourself to hold it for them.” He informed Itachi, gently.

“Oh, and I would consider it appropriate if you would call me by my name, Hagoromo.” The Sage added, mischievously.

Impassively, Itachi nodded in agreement. 

“As you wish, Hagoromo-sama.” He said, unruffled by the playful tone of voice directed his way by the Legendary Sage of the Six Paths.

With an amused smirk at Itachi's subtle resistance and his tenacity towards proper manners, Hagoromo watched as Itachi started to fade. A sudden thought came to mind and he spoke up before Itachi was completely gone.

“When it is your time to join your family in the afterlife, everything shall be known as there is no division in memories after death. Death is universal to all worlds after all.” It sounded somewhat cryptic, but Itachi felt a sense of peace at those words as he disappeared to start his new life.

 

Itachi's past recollection ended:*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a little trouble concentrating so I'll probably take longer to write. I'll try to finish my fic though.

Chapter Five

 

When Itachi pulled himself out of his thoughts and opened his eyes, he turned his head to peer at this Sasuke that was so very similar to his other otouto. And, yet, he could detect a few differences between them as well; this one appears to be more blatantly emotional and his hatred was still underdeveloped, this detail greatly relieved Itachi as maybe he could halt his otouto's descent into the Clan's curse; it should be comparatively easier since this time he didn't have to slaughter their fellow Clan members in order to prevent a coup d'etat which would have caused a civil war between the village and the Uchiha, which would have made them vulnerable and might have led to another horrifying shinobi war. 

Pulling his thoughts out of the past and the appalling decisions he'd had to make at that time in order to prevent such a scenario, Itachi focused on the here and now and what he could do with this second chance he'd been granted. Regardless of what may happen in the future, Itachi would make sure that he wouldn't regret that he had accepted this chance because as soon as he had seen Sasuke he had known in his heart that this was the only decision he could make in order to help his otouto.

With a gentle, loving smile barely discernible on his face, Itachi reached out and touched his otouto's cheek with the back of his fingers, silently promising to love and protect him for as long as he lived. Sasuke stirred at the gentle touch of his nii-san tenderly stroking his cheekbone, but remained asleep. At this small sign of movement from his previously paralyzed otouto, Itachi felt relieved to see that his Sasuke was regaining the use of his limbs. 

Looking up at the ceiling of the inside of Hokage Rock, Itachi couldn't help but marvel that he could see so clearly for the first time in years, as it had been such a long time since his eyes had been in such excellent condition as they were right now. That detail made sense since this new body had never had to endure the terminal illness and slow sliding descent into blindness because of overuse of his Mangekyou Sharingan that Itachi had had to tolerate in his other lifetime. 

When that thought crossed his mind, Itachi started to take stock of his physical condition so that he might be able to take better care of himself this time so as to avoid that nasty illness that had plagued him and to do that he had to know what he was dealing with; His limbs were too slender and weak and his torso too thin as he could count his ribs, especially when compared to how toned he had been in his previous body even as sick as he'd been. Thankfully his body could be rectified with a proper food intake and careful training so Itachi wouldn't allow himself to be too put out. Additionally, his hair was longer than in his original body as it reached down to the middle of his back, but Itachi found that he didn't really mind the length, and he was grateful that he could breath without feeling the weight and fluid in his lungs as he had previously. This last fact was a relief, though Itachi had known and accepted that he had deserved the illness wrecking his body and worse in his prior life.

Itachi realized that it would take time and a lot of exertion on his part before his body reached it's full potential, but he was willing to work for it, though he understood that he would have to be careful at first as his new body was unused to too much strain because of the comatose state he'd been in. At any rate, after he had built up his muscle mass and stamina, Itachi planned to covertly practice his more lethal skills as well as it made sense that he would have to train in secret as his other self had not developed the skills he had in his other life and his fellow Konoha shinobi would become suspicious if they found out he had them. 

As Itachi mentally concocted up strategies on how and when to begin his training to strengthen himself, he heard Sasuke make that small groaning sound he had always made as he reluctantly started to wake up.

Itachi bit back the smile as his memories of his old world and from this current one overlapped, both proving that no matter the world, Sasuke did not like waking up from a nice, long period of rest, especially when he was warm and comfortable. Itachi found that facet of Sasuke utterly adorable. 

He silently thanked Hagoromo-sama for granting him the memories and thoughts of the Itachi that used to belong to this world as well as the capacity to retain his own, so that he might better blend in with the inhabitants of this world but was still able to protect the village and Sasuke with the skills he had developed in his life; Itachi knew that he couldn't ever tell anyone the truth of who he really was… not even his precious otouto. 

Itachi understood that he must maintain the balance between the worlds and that meant keeping silent, for if he ever tried to tell anyone the truth in any way, not only would it cause conflict within themselves to know of the other worlds living beside their own, but there would be those who would try to forcefully join them for every purpose imaginable, which would distress and dismay the guardians and could potentially cause harm to the other worlds' as well. That must be prevented.

Itachi was no stranger to the darker side of human nature, especially of his fellow shinobi, who could be power-hungry, trying to prove themselves or wishing to protect his/her village and loved ones. Itachi knew and understood, as well as lived with, the knowledge that people did horrifying things for any one of those reasons and more besides. 'No, it is best to remain quiet and tell no one. I cannot risk catastrophe falling upon any of the worlds.' Itachi promised solemnly to himself, resolute that this was the best course of action for the safety of all.

Once again bringing himself to the here and now, Itachi was becoming concerned about his mental state as that had been the third time he'd lost himself to his thoughts, which he usually refrained from doing in the presence of others and in precarious situations which fit his current state of affairs to a T. If this reaction persisted he was determined to find a way to contact the Sage of the Six Paths and… discuss things with him. 

Itachi became aware of Sasuke shifting around, almost as if he were fighting the pull of consciousness, which he definitely was doing and was of the personal opinion that his otouto was being adorably endearing right now. It also made him recognize how overjoyed he was to be with Sasuke here and now, and how relieved he felt at the realization that his otouto was a relatively normal, though talented, twelve year old shinobi right now, not a power-driven and hate-filled avenger. 

If the memories of the previous Itachi were of any indication, before he'd forcefully collapsed into a coma which were due to the actions of a certain Root leader, there had been barely any differences in how they had been raised up to that point. 

As he went through both sets of his memories, Itachi felt immense relief that their childhoods had been so similar, though to be honest the memories he had received from this world… there was too much similarity between them, enough to create an echo. While he knew that they weren't truly his memories yet, it was nonetheless unsettling to feel them merging with his own, making them his as well.

“Nii-san?” Came the tentative voice of his otouto, thankfully pulling him out of thoughts that once again had had a strong hold on him and a refusal to let go.

Locking his eyes on Sasuke's familiar onyx ones, Itachi couldn't help the slight quirk of his eyebrow at the dazed look he spied on his otouto's face, knowing his clever Sasuke would 'hear' the silent question.

Seeing the faint questioning eyebrow that Itachi was directing at him, Sasuke realized that he was staring at his nii-san with an idiotic look on his face and that cognizance caused him to go bright red and start to stammer out any excuse that came to his frantic mind.

“I- I- I w-was just… it's just… t-that it's been s-such a- a long time since I saw you awake, I... I guess I'm not used to it y-yet.” Sasuke finished rather lamely, but he was relieved to note that it made a certain kind of sense. It had been a long time since his nii-san had been up and aware, so it made sense that it would take time to get used to Itachi being autonomous. Still, Sasuke was grateful to see the accepting look appear in Itachi's beautiful, arsenic grey eyes. 

Resisting the urge to grimace as he realized what he had just thought, Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the rock of Hokage Rock. Maybe that would stop him from thinking weird things about his nii-san, as he seemed to be just before Itachi had caught him staring and even before that when he had sat beside him when the medical-nin checked them over. 'Maybe it really is just because it's only been a few hours since Itachi woke up and I'm not used to him being up and around yet.' Sasuke rationalized to himself, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that told him that he was deluding himself and that he had always thought that this way about his nii-san, even in the past when he'd been a kid.

Wanting to distract himself from his treacherous and discomfiting thoughts, Sasuke started to test his arms and legs, trying to get a feel to see if he could finally move them. He was relieved when his limbs moved as he wished them to, even if they were feeling a little sluggish. 

Turning his head to look at Itachi when he was done stretching his muscles, Sasuke found himself fighting down the blush that wanted to spread across his pale cheeks, as his eyes met the sight of his nii-san sitting up with his legs crossed and his long hair undone and hanging around his delicate features and elegant silhouette, making Itachi look both ethereal and alluring.

'Dammit, what is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this around Itachi?' Sasuke asked himself, he was feeling furious and confused and quite frankly he didn't understand himself.

“Otouto, I believe we have some things to discuss.” Itachi's voice pulled Sasuke out of his brooding thoughts. Looking up, Sasuke was surprised to realize that he was sitting up halfway without him even noticing, though he was leaning back against the rock next to his futon.

“Yes, nii-san?” Sasuke asked, curiously.

Itachi's face went completely unreadable as he asked;

“Why is Konoha under attack by our allies and a village I've never heard of?” 

Sasuke suddenly felt like a complete and utter idiot as he realized why Itachi was asking, because of course his nii-san didn't know what was going on and it wasn't like he wasn't more than capable enough of being able to notice the headbands on their enemies even if they were being attacked and he had just woken up from a five year coma. Sasuke couldn't believe that he had just fallen asleep without telling his nii-san anything about what had been going on.

Taking a deep, calming breath and a moment to collect his thoughts, Sasuke started talking; informing Itachi about the Chuunin exams, though he decided to leave out the curse mark that disgusting snake, Orochimaru had given him, and instead went straight to how the Sand had betrayed them and had allied with the Sound to destroy them. He explained about how the third Hokage had been taken hostage by the snake sannin, who'd had his subordinates erect a barrier around them so that no one could get through and that they were currently fighting each other, about how a kid named Gaara was some sort of secret weapon that their enemies needed and how he had escaped thanks to his teammates after Sasuke had wounded him with his chidori. 

As Sasuke kept talking, his obvious frustration and anger with the situation was increasing with every word he spoke. He explained about how they'd been betrayed by a fellow Konoha shinobi and that Kakashi had given him, along with a few others, a mission to go after Gaara and detain him, but Sasuke had instead decided to bring Itachi and their mother to Hokage Rock first, but he had promised that as soon as he was able to, he would join the retrieval team to hunt down Gaara and his teammates.

Itachi was silent for a moment as he digested the mass amount of information he'd just received, though it was a simple thing as he had an eidetic memory and was long used to analyzing a large amount of data since he was but a child; Indeed his shrewd mind was already running through every possible plan, scenarios, and objectives that the enemy could wish to achieve or utilize. 

It helped immensely that he already knew about Gaara being a jinchuuriki, but Itachi knew better than to rely on circumstances being exactly identical as in his old world, not the least of which was because he only knew what had happened by second-hand information. Besides not only would that be a foolhardy assumption but an arrogant one, as the subtle differences between the two worlds were already too recognizable for his experienced and sharp eyes to mistake.

Itachi tried to work out the many motives of Konoha's current enemies, but no matter what angle his mind came up with, the one that made the most sense in regards to the Sand was the conclusion he was most reluctant to believe, as it would be the one most synonymous as to the same thing that had happened in his former world; that the Sand's sudden wish to overthrow it's former ally was due to budget cuts by their daimyo and the lack of mission requests they were receiving due to this factor, which were instead being given to Konoha, at which point that aspect could destabilize or ruin their entire village and their way of life.

As much as Itachi didn't like this supposition, it was the most reasonable theory he had with what little data he'd gleaned about the Sand from Sasuke's explanation and his own reluctant memories of his past world. Inaudibly sighing in suppressed discontent, Itachi resolved to gather information about this world, so that he might better understand what was happening in it and be able to counter what he could when Konoha's enemies eventually struck.

Turning his mind from the Sand and their goals for the moment, Itachi pondered Orochimaru and what he could want. Looking at his otouto thoughtfully, Itachi moved closer to the edge of the futon to get a better look Sasuke, as he asked 'innocently'.

“I believe I just spotted a mark of some kind at the base of your neck, may I check it, otouto?” 

Sasuke froze at his nii-san's remark… but only for a second. He countered with;

“Oh, don't worry, nii-san. It's probably just a bruise that medic missed.”

Itachi tilted his head a little as he gave his otouto a deeply penetrating look.

“You did not truly expect me to believe that falsehood, did you, Sasuke? If you do not wish to tell me, I would much rather you say so instead of deceiving me in such an obvious manner.” Itachi coolly informed his otouto.

Sasuke flushed and bowed his head in shame. He'd forgotten how perceptive his nii-san was and how little he liked being lied to, especially right to his face and in an outright way, though Sasuke hadn't meant for it to be obvious. Fidgeting uncomfortably in embarrassment, Sasuke considered what he could do so that Itachi wouldn't be upset with him anymore. 

Looking up tentatively, Sasuke tried to read Itachi's face, but found it impossible as there was no expression upon it. That made Sasuke feel even more awkward… and embarrassed. 

“I… nii-san, I'm sorry I lied… but I just don't want to worry you.” Sasuke hesitantly began. “You've literally just woken up from a five year coma… and, well… things happened in the chuunin exams, uh, things like Orochimaru.” Sasuke stopped at this point because he didn't know whether to explain or not or even how to.

Itachi just watched him with solemn eyes for a moment before he slowly but gracefully climbed out of the futon he was on and moved to sit beside Sasuke. Reaching his hand up to tenderly poke Sasuke on the forehead with his fore and middle fingers, Itachi gently replied to his otouto;

“Sasuke, I realize that I've just woken up from a coma and I understand why you are concerned for me, for which I am deeply grateful… however, I want you to understand that you are my otouto and I worry for you. I have missed a good portion of your life, so when you won't tell me if something has happened to you, I can't help but feel discouraged. Do you no longer trust me with your secrets anymore, otouto?” This last part was a carefully calculated reminder of the past closeness the two brothers had shared and a subtle prompt for Sasuke to understand that they could still have that bond now in the present.

Sasuke was aghast that his precious nii-san would ever think that he didn't trust him. He'd just been feeling so ashamed that he had allowed the snake sannin to get one over on him, but that didn't matter because the last thing Sasuke wanted was for Itachi to believe that he didn't have faith in him.

“I do, nii-san. I do trust you! I- I just… I let that stupid snake, Orochimaru bite me and he gave me a curse mark and Kakashi-sensei had to seal it and now Sakura's freaking out about it and she wants to tell Naruto and he'd also freak out. I- I… didn't want to tell you that I was dumb enough to get cursed by that… that creepy snake!” Sasuke answered in a rushed manner, obviously mortified.

Itachi could see how upset his otouto was by what had happened to him and it was up to him to reassure Sasuke and make him understand that his otouto had nothing to be ashamed of.

“Sasuke, Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sannin, so it is a given that he is difficult to defeat. Most could not even stand up to him, as I am sure you did. I know you fought him to the best of your ability as he is a danger to the Leaf and you are not one to allow an enemy to pass by you. That action took a great deal of courage, so under no circumstances should you blame yourself for what he did to you when I have no doubt that you fought as hard as you could. Don't worry, otouto, you will become much stronger than Orochimaru one day. You just have to give it time.” Itachi told his otouto, knowing every word of it was the truth.

Sasuke could barely suppress the wide, exuberant smile that wanted to spread across his face at Itachi's words, but he managed… barely, and settled for a small pleased smirk instead as was appropriate for an Uchiha. He was overjoyed that his nii-san believed in him so much and that made him want to prove to Itachi that his confidence in him was not misplaced by going after that Sand genin that seemed so important to the Sand, Gaara.

Almost as if he already knew what was going through his otouto's mind, Itachi tenderly poked Sasuke's forehead once again as he warned gently;

“Sasuke, I know you want to go along with the mission that your sensei gave you, but I'm sorry to say that it just isn't possible right now as you are injured.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, about to point out that the wound in his leg wasn't too deep and that it had been taken care of by that medical-nin, and that the toxin in his blood was fading as well and he would be able to regain complete control of his body soon when Itachi spoke up.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi already knew what his otouto was going to say and what exactly to say in order to convince him that he shouldn't go.

“Yes, otouto, I am well aware that your injury isn't too serious, though you really should stay off of your leg while it's healing, and yes, I understand that the toxin is almost gone from your system… however, you must realize that you will become a hindrance if you recklessly join your team's battle. Your teammates are no doubt already battling and if you charge in the fight as you are than you may cause more harm than good. I know that you are talented…, but you must understand that sometimes you must trust your comrades and leave the mission in their hands. I am sure that your teammates are capable of succeeding.” Itachi explained seriously.

Sasuke pouted as he didn't want to listen to his nii-san's words but was forced to admit that it was his own fault that he couldn't join Naruto and the others in the fight against Gaara and his teammates as he had willingly chosen instead to protect Itachi, and Sasuke knew that that had been the right decision for him and that he would never regret it as his nii-san was awake, alive and safe.


End file.
